


Did It Hurt?

by izzybeejones



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Supernatural
Genre: Castiel Goes Shopping, Castiel is Not Oblivious, Crack, He just pretends to be because it's expected, Jack Harkness Flirts, Jealous Dean, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-14 21:22:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5759302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izzybeejones/pseuds/izzybeejones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack is a flirt and Dean is jealous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Castiel had been tasked with going grocery shopping, which is simple enough. Dean had given him a nice, instructive list on what he needs to buy and where he can find things.

The store was a lot bigger than it looked like from the outside, but Cas wasn't intimidated. He'd managed to procure the items with relative ease, thanks to Dean's thoughtful instructions. It was when he exited the shop that he met Jack.

"Well hello there, Sapphire. Did it hurt?" the man asks, all swagger and confidence.

"Did what hurt?" Cas responds, tilting his head in confusion. Jack seems to brighten at the response - literally everyone ever had already heard the line, but he'd managed to find the one person on Earth who hadn't.

"When you fell from heaven, Angel." Jack winks, and Castiel realizes faintly that he's  _flirting_ with him, and that humans call people angels when they find them attractive, and he wonders if he'd be able to flirt back. The man is rather attractive as well.

"As a matter of fact, it did. I'm guessing you're religious, then?" Jack looks confused for a moment, but Cas continues on with the line that he'd read on the internet. "Because you're the answer to my prayers." His confused expression morphs into one of amusement, and he chuckles.

"I like you, Sapphire. I'm Captain Jack Harkness." Jack smirks at Castiel, and next thing that Cas knows, a man is running up to them. Well, he doesn't seem like a man to him. There's something off about the guy, something discomforting.

"Jack, stop it." The man adjusts his leather jacket, glaring at him.

"You always show up right when the good part is about to happen." The man rolls his eyes, and Jack sighs. "You know, Sapphire-"

"My name is Castiel." Jack gets this funny little smile on his face at that.

"Interesting name. I like it. So,  _Castiel_ , I was going to say there's something wrong with your phone." Cas raises an eyebrow in response, and Jack continues, "It doesn't have my number in it." The angel smiles a bit at that, before pulling out the phone that Sam had bought him and handing it to him. "Give me a call sometime, and maybe I can answer some more of your prayers." A minute later, they're both running back off to their own worlds, and Cas thinks that he just might give the man a call.

* * *

 

"Finally you're back. What took you so long?!" Dean demands when Castiel enters the bunker.

"My apologies, Dean." Then, something dawns on him, and he words his next sentence carefully. "There was a man at the store that knew what I am."

"What?" Dean just looks completely lost at that.

"He knew that I'm an angel. He'd asked if it hurt when I fell from Heaven." Dean starts laughing at that, and Cas feels a small sense of pride. His plan had worked perfectly.

"Wha- what'd ya tell him?" he asked between chuckles.

"I informed him that it had, of course." This sends the other into another bout of laughs. "Then he gave me his phone number. Humans are strange." At that, Dean stops cold, forcing an amused expression, which genuinely confuses Cas. He's able to read the subtle difference between Dean's real and fake smiles, and this smile is as fake as they come.

"He... gave you his number?" Cas nods slowly.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothin', Cas, why do you think there's something wrong?"

Cas frowns, not completely sure what just happened.


	2. How About A Date?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because Jack really wanted to call the blue-eyed angel.

_"...Heaven must be missin' an angel. Missin' one angel, child, cos you're here with me..."_  

Castiel looks up from the laptop, wondering where the music is coming from. Getting up off of his bed, he walks up to his dresser, where his phone is ringing. Who could be... Oh.  _Jack Harkness <3 is calling..._

He grins slightly, not sure how he'd managed to program 'Heaven Must Be Missing An Angel' into his phone, but amused nonetheless. He answers the call, a bit excited to hear what the man has to say.

"Hello?" he asks, as if he doesn't know who's calling.

"Hello there, Sapphire... Miss me?" Cas' grin widens.

"Ah, hello again Jack. And, as it happens, I did. I was wondering if you had an extra heart? It appears that mine has been stolen." Jack chuckles down the line.

"I might... care to meet me tonight to pick it up? It's my last night in town."

"Oh, you can keep it," Castiel assures him. "But yes, I'd like that."

Jack gives him the address and hangs up with the promise of something more happening tonight than a friendly chat. After he lost his virginity, he never really had any interest in sex with anyone else, besides... well, Dean. But Jack's new, and Cas is weirdly attracted to him. What could go wrong?

Apparently the answer to that is Dean Winchester.

"You're not going."

"You're not in charge of me, Dean."

"So? It shouldn't take me being in charge of you to realize that this is a bad idea. Going out to meet some stranger? What're you _thinking_?"

"Oh please, you do this all the time. At least I've met him before." Dean narrows his eyes at him.

"So you're going to fuck him?"

"That's none of your business." Castiel has no clue why he's suddenly standing up to him. "And you can't stop me." Maybe it has something to do with how he's starting to realize he can't keep blindly following the man that he has a schoolboy crush on, can't let himself be locked up for so long.

"Like  _hell_ I--"

Cas doesn't hear the rest of that sentence, teleporting a few blocks away from the bar he's meant to meet Jack at. He walks to the place, trying to forget about Dean so that he can enjoy himself for once.

When he makes it inside, he spots Jack sitting at the bar almost immediately. He strides confidently up to him, sitting in the spot that he left open. "You're so attractive that you made me forget my pick up line," he comments with a sly grin, and Jack chuckles.

"You're pretty good at those, Sapphire." Castiel smiles, proud of himself. "Woah, did the sun come up or did you just smile at me?"

"Well, the sun's definitely not up right now because the stars are out... But some are missing. They must be in your eyes." He winks, and Jack smirks.

"Oh I could do this all night with you."

"Really? I think there are other ways we could spend the night..." And Jack's gotta admit, he's into the whole bold-and-flirty thing. Now he gets why everyone likes him so much. He opens his mouth to respond, but there's a loud shout at the entrance of the bar.

"CAS!!" Castiel looks over, surprised to see Dean here. Oh... he probably left his GPS on his phone on.

"What, Dean?" he asks, annoyed. He'd actually been enjoying himself for once. Something akin to hurt flashes across Dean's face, which... well, that can't be right.

"Woah, is this your boyfriend, Sapphire?" Jack interrupts, looking like a kid caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

"No."

"Yes." Cas glares at him.

"He's not. Dean, I'm on a date." He feels himself blush a bit at admitting that out -  _human impulse_ \- but continues on anyway, "So do you mind leaving?"

"Hell yeah I do. And you're not disappearing from this conversation." Dean sits down on a bar stool, as stubborn as always. "You gunna introduce me to your friend?"

"No."

"Hey, I'm Captain Jack Harkness." Castiel raises an eyebrow at him. "What, Sapphire?"

"You're just going along with this?"

Jack shrugs. "He's cute." Cas narrows his eyes at him. "I'm kidding - well, okay, he  _is_ cute, but not as cute as you." He rolls his eyes but finds himself smiling a bit anyway. "But I gotta admit - I'm curious now. How do you two know each other?"

"Long story."

"He dragged my sorry ass out of Hell."

"I get that feeling."

Dean has to resist laughing there - normal people are so oblivious. It's amazing. "And don't worry - I've already heard your guys' origin story." Jack grins.

"Yeah... Cas is pretty good at terrible pick up lines."

Castiel, who had been staring at his beer and pretending not to exist, feels his eyes widen.

"Cas? My Cas? Average height, intense staring, gravelly voice Cas?" Jack nods, eyebrows raised. "No way. He doesn't get references."

"Actually, I understand most references now. I... may have been playing up my oblivious side for your amusement."

Dean looks completely shocked at this. "...why?"

"Isn't that why you keep me around? Entertainment?"

Dean blinks rapidly, trying to comprehend what exactly is happening. "That's not..."

"Okay, I suppose I'm also useful to have around in fights." There's an air of resignation to Cas' words, as if he's already accepted all of this as fact. Dean puts his hand on Cas' shoulder.

"Cas, that's not even close to being true. You're family, alright? And..." He stops, realizing what he was about to say, eyes widening.

Castiel tilts his head slightly. "And...?"

"Yeah, and...?"

"Jack... no." Dean let's go of his friend's shoulder, laughing. "You totally just ruined the moment, man."

"It's what I'm here for?"

"I thought you were here for a date?"

"I realized I'm not the one that should be on a date with Sapphire here." Dean looks at him questioningly. Jack shakes his head in disappointment before leaning forward and whispering something into his ear. Cas can't hear a word he says, but it makes Dean as red as a beet. "Keep in touch, Sapphire. I mean it - call me sometime. You too, Emerald." And with that, Jack walks out of the bar with a grin.

"What did he tell you?"

"Wha- n-nothing." Castiel shoots him one of his bitch faces, perfectly conveying his disbelief. Dean clears his throat awkwardly and murmurs something into his drink. "I didn't catch that."

Dean looks over at him and, after a long moment of hesitation, says, "He, ah, told me to use one of the... I had saved up..." Cas narrows his eyes in confusion, knowing he missed a few words there, and Dean takes a long drink of Cas' beer before continuing, "Your eyes are bluer than the ocean and baby, I’m lost at sea."


End file.
